Apologize
by xeniagala88
Summary: Apologizing is hard! (Possible spoiler!)
1. Chapter 1

It was cold when Doctor McAndrew went up on the hospital's roof.

It had been a difficult day and the man needed to stay a little bit alone. Nurse Jackson had accused him of not doing enough for the Charlie's situation. As if that were not enough, she asked the help of Erin Grace.

Revise his ex-wife had saddened and unnerved Adam.

He realized that he wasn't alone. He smiled: perhaps some company was not a bad idea!

Jordi was curled up in his coat, sitting on a step. He looked thoughtful.

"You're going to catch a cold, Mike Tyson!"

The doctor scolded him.

"Never mind!"

"But matters to me!"

The doctor smiled caring.

"So you're aware of what happened between me and Leo?"

Jordy asked quietly.

"About your fistfight? For Emma?"

The boy blushed.

"I understand! I too have had your age!"

"Probably you will have to look for me in another room!"

"So tragic! Ah women always bring trouble!"

"I fell sorry for you!"

McAndrew looked at Jordi questioning.

"The nurses are kind gossip girl!"

Adam clapped a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Let's go! Tomorrow will be a tough day. For both!"

Hello! I'm Italian so sorry for my language mistakes!


	2. Chapter 2

Kara was bored. She browsed the fashion magazine, for the umpteenth time, and she yawned.

"An evening really depressing! Do you agree with me Coma Boy?"

Charlie remained motionless and mute. Kara snorted.

"This evening there is not even our Jimi Hendrix!"

The girl alluded to the Charlie's dad. There was tension in the hospital and the child's parents had quarreled again. Kara could do was come up with new ways to annoy nurse Jackson.

She looks out to the hallway. There was a strange silence. Finally, Kara caught a glimpse of Brittany.

The young nurse looked distraught.

"Then, is taking place the depression's festival here?"

The irreverent patient said mockingly.

"Nurse Jackson has been suspended!"

Brittany muttered. Kara looked her surprised.

"What? Why? Nazi nurse is practically untouchable!"

Brittany looked around warily, then walked over to kara: it was a rumor.

"Nurse Jackson mistook the tubes of blood!"

"Why?"

"To help Charlie. To prevent his transfer to another hospital!"

Strangely, Kara was not happy to be rid of Nazi Nurse!


	3. Chapter 3

Leo had been all day to wander around the hospital. He had not even complained to skip the physiotherapy session that afternoon.

Every place was the best of his room and, above all, the Jordy's company.

Emma was furious with both boys and she also felt a little guilt because the boys had got into a fight for her. So Leo could do was ignore her.

He had been all evening to play cards with Dash.

"I should ask the doctor McAndrew to let me move in the room with you!"

"Cool buddy! But where you put J-man?"

Leo wrinkled his nose.

"Now it's better if I go!"

He grabbed his crutches and limped down the hallway.

"Good night Dash!"

"Good night dude!"

Leo smiled as his friend stretched against the pillow.

He was surprised to find Doctor McAndrew in their room. Maybe it was a good opportunity to ask for a change of scenery.

The man's expression made him desist: Adam's face was pulled while he was bending to visit his patient.

The doctor pulled the stethoscope on her neck and he welcomed Leo with a slight smile.

Leo sat on his bad and glanced at Jordi: the boy was all sweaty and he was shaking chills fever. Jordi was a living example of what the chemo did suck!

Leo knew it well.

"How is he?"

The doctor shrugged his shoulders.

"He continues to feel sick after each treatment. I was hoping that things would improve but…I just hope he resist until the end of the chemo's cycle!"

Doctor McAndrew stood up to continue the tour. He could come back later to check Jordi.

At the end, the boy had fallen asleep, breathing heavily.

For a moment Leo took pity on him, then the memory of their violent quarrel annoyed him.

What happened to Jordi were not made its.

He put the earphones and turned back trying to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma raised an eyebrow and then tried to focus on the reading of her book. Kara was a silent but annoying to a quarter of an hour.

Miss Ciota used his finger as a bookmark and spoke.

"Well. I don't think I've invited you!"

Kara was unimpressed.

"Relax, Skinny Minnie"

Then she tried to spy on the cover of the book that Emma had in her lap.

"Goldfinch. Busy reading!"

Emma was growing impatient.

"None of your business, Kara! Have you no nurse to torture this evening?"

The blonde girl sprawled on the couch.

"And you? Where are the two suitors vie for your bones?"

Emma stood up and pointed the door.

"Out of here!"

She cried as Kara put her hands over her ears.

"Hey beauty I don't want to go to the specialist because of you!"

Kara stood up and she covered her shoulders with a shawl.

"However, I'm leaving. I thought that you wanted some company on Saturday night! Probably I was wrong…Lone wolf!"

Emma thought back to the Brittany's word: she was shy and lonely. In this way, she would never heal!

"Hold it Kara. You can stay!"

The other girl smiled in satisfaction and she retracted her steps.

"Great. We could organize a sleepover even though I will have to make do only with you!"

"I'm so desolate because I'm not Courtney, Sheila and none of your friends geese!"

Kara was about to reply.

"Never mind! Maybe your company is not that bad!"

The dark haired girl smiled slyly.

"Oh thank you for giving me a chance, queen Kara!"

The cheerleader shook his head.

"Do you know that the nurse Jackson is forced vocation?"

Emma was unaware of it.

"She tried to help Coma Boy and the powerful have given her marching orders!"

"This is unfair!"

"I agree with you Skinny Minnie! Oh God …I must be crazy or sick, very sick, to say this!"

Emma ignored the Kara's ravings.

"So, can we do?"

"I don't know but I will not be silent. I will have to undergo a heart transplant and I want the Nazi nurse to take care of me.

Emma did not reply. Kara was surprising her: after all, she had a heart!


	5. Chapter 5

Leo turned over in bed. He could not fall asleep.

The silence of the dark room was broken by the Jordi's stirred voice: it looked like the guy had a nightmare. Leo turned on the light and he limped to the near bed to make sure Jordi was all right.

He leaned on his friend to hear him ramble in Spanish.

"No me dejes de Nuevo. Por favor, mama!"

Leo put the hand on Jordi's forehead: he was burning with fever!

The young man rushed to the bathroom. After a while, he came back with a wet towel.

To contact with wit sponge, Jordi gasped and woke up. He sat up in bed.

"What's up"

The boy asked confused.

"Are you ok?"

Stupid question! Jordi looked him dazed: it was the first time Leo spoke to him since they had fought.

"Yes, I'm better now!"

Leo sat on the edge of the bed and looked Jordi upset.

"Liar! You don't have to pretend with me: I know how much it such the chemo and everything else!"

Jordi lay back on the pillows: Leo gave him security.

For a while neither of them spoke. Jordi seemed to doze off.

"Leo?"

He suddenly called.

"I'm here!"

"I'm sorry!"

"For what?"

Jordi glanced at the bruise on Leo's cheekbone.

"Oh you know it!"

Leo smiled: he had already forgiven his friend!

"Oh, you talk about that? You made my just tickle!"

Jordi chucked.

"And I'm sorry I called you lame!"

"This is just the reality!"

Leo wasn't offended but Jordi had repented: he could have been in the Leo's same situation.

"At least, you didn't called me bald!"

"Because even I might soon become bald!"

Jordi was the spiritual but he didn't feel so well.

Leo noticed.

"You wanted another blanket or you want I called Kenji?"

Jordi shook his head.

"Can I have just a water's glass, please?"

Leo poured the liquid in a glass and he handed it to another guy.

"Friends?"

Jordi asked when he was quenched.

"Friends!"

Leo replied without hesitation.

*******/*******************

**I Thank all those who read this story, forgive my blunders and my mistakes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**I will be very grateful to those who want to tell me your opinion, suggestion and criticism!**

**See you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Dash was sitting in a chair, near the desk of the nurse. Every now and then he winked towards embarrassed Brittany but, for the most part, the boy was deep in his thought.

The doctors would find him new lungs?

How would his life after?

And, most important, he wanted to do surgery?

"I just want to be remembered!"

He had told Kara. And that was the truth: Dash was not afraid to die!

"This air of a philosopher is not suited to you!"

Leo had reached him and he was a little apprehensive.

"Only bad thoughts dude! J-man is not with us?"

"No, he had a bad night!"

Dash hid himself behind his mask of indifference and he give an arranged his heir.

"I have to be flawless for the most beautiful nurse in the Ocean Park Hospital!"

He said, confident. Leo grinned and Brittany blushed.

"Ok guys, out of here!"

The young nurse pretended to be very busy and Leo and Dash walked away laughing.

Red Band Society members had decided to have a meeting in Kara and Charlie room.

Emma was the first to arrive. The scene she witness was surprising: the cheerleader was bent on Charlie and she waved the food near the nostrils of the children.

Kara noticed the other girl but she didn't stop.

"What are you doing?"

Emma asked, entering.

"I do smell the food to doggie nap! Although he prefers pizza! I'd offer it to you a little bit but I'm sure you would not appreciate!"

Emma didn't understand and she refuse to investigate when Leo and Dash arrived.

The girl was in awe with Leo.

"Hey Pete, you have forgotten your mate raids?"

Kara was to draw her out of trouble.

"You are always kind peroxided blonde!"

Dash provoked her.

"My beautiful hair is natural!"

_Extensions a part! Charlie would reply!_

"Stop it! We have not met to discuss the Kara's hairstyle!"

Leo called to the order.

"We need to talk about important issue!"

"Ours absent Latin American friend and Nazi nurse, I suppose!"

"Your insight is admirable, Kara!"

"Well, how can we help Jordi?"

Emma interjected. She was jealous to the core of Leo and Kara.

"He can't be alone in all that he will face!"

"We are there with J-Man!"

"Not enough, Dash! We're going to Fresno!"

"In the city of Monsters vs Aliens? No, thanks!"

Kara tried to get out.

"The city of William Saroyan! But Kara's right: what are we going to do there?"

"Ops the anorexic and the cheerleader have formed an alliance!"

"Shut up, Dash!"

The girls shouted in unison.

"We are going to look for a maid!"

Leo said quietly.

"Are you serious dude? No offense but I have already Brittany!"

"We are going to Fresno, Dash, because we have to talk to Eva Palacio!"

"The Jordi's mum?"

How to get permission to leave the hospital by Doctor McAndrew they would think after.

**I'm so glad I got the first review. Thankyou! I hope to continue to do well!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Giants had won the World Series and, that night, doctors and nurses were gathered around the television.

Adam McAndrew left the game in the middle to return to the hospital ward: he wanted to control his young patients.

Erin Grace was waiting for him.

"Hey!"

"Evenings sports are not for you!"

The woman said, giving him a settled the tie: Adam McAndrew had no secret from Erin Grace!

"Why you were looking for me?"

"I have good news! Charlie remains in the hospital with us!"

"Fine!"

Adam was trying to get out of here. The company of his ex was embarrassing.

"We could go for a drink together!"

The Erin's propose surprised him. In the past, Doctor McAndrew tried to regain her in every way but that night, he was too tired to woo her.

"I have to check a patient. Maybe another time!"

Adam did not expect the groups of boys and girls waiting for him.

"What's going on here? A little, illegal party?"

He wanted to be a stern but seemed amused.

"We want permission to leave the hospital!"

Leo spoke.

"All together?"

Doctor McAndrew sat between them.

"We have to go to Fresno!"

Kara blurted.

"An unusual place for a holiday!"

"You are right, doc! We go there for Jordi!"

"For Jordi?"

Emma told briefly their plan.

"I admire your solidarity. You are good friends but I can 't give you the permission. There were too many troubles in recent times! I'm sorry!"

The sweet eyes begging him convinced Adam


	8. Chapter 8

Jordi was strumming the guitar when Doctor McAndrew arrived.

"'m glad to see you're feeling better!"

"Yeah…No nausea or dizziness!"

Adam entered the room and sat down in front of the boy.

"This is the song you played at the concert of your school in Mexico?"

Jordi smiled awkwardly.

"No it isn't. Really, I wrote it here, in the hospital. The night before my surgery…"

Doctor McAndrew looked away: he didn't like to remember that day. It was hard not being able to help Jordi.

"So…Leo is not around tonight?"

Jordi shrugged.

"I don't know what's going on. Leo, Emma, Dash and Kara seem to have evaporated into thin air!"

Adam laughed. He couldn't reveal to be complicit in the escape.

"It seems that Charlie and I are the only ones left!"

"Few but good!"

Jordi stroked the guitar's strings.

" When I'll be fine I want to participate in a talent show! If I get out of here…alive!"

The boy reveals.

Doctor McAndrew took courage for revealing the reason for his visit.

"Listen Jordi. You know that you will need to undergo other surgeries!"

The boy looked him resignedly.

"I am aware of that!"

"Your next surgery will be next week!"

Adam saw that the news had frightened the boy. He tried to encourage him.

"Come on don't tell me you're scared! You are brave…You have the balls!"

Jordi was more relaxed.

"You'll be there in the operating room with me?"

"Sure! You don't get rid of me that easily!"

Adam got up to leave.

"Doctor McAndrew…Thanks!"

"Hold on Jordi! One last thing…You come out from here…Alive and healthy! I promise you!"


	9. Chapter 9

"I seem to be on a school trip!"

Kara said , getting off the bus line.

"School trip are great fun!"

Leo pointed out, hobbling on crutches. The girl took off his sunglasses and gave him an ironic look.

"Stop argue! We aren't here for a pleasure trip!"

Dash interrupted the dispute, comes between friends.

"I'd like to visit Yosemite National Park! It's a short walk!"

Emma provoked Dash, shaping her hat.

"We'll go to Yosemite National Park on the way back but now , our first destination is a restaurant!"

Leo put all agree.

It wasn't as easy as they thought! They had the address but none of them knew the city.

"Okay we take a break! Leo's leg, Dash's lungs and my poor heart need to rest!"

Kara suggested after an hour of searching. Then she saw the sign of Bar.

"I have to eat something."

"Also I have a hungry wolf!"

"We are all hungry!"

"Except for Emma! You're one of us, Sweet Strawberry?"

Emma ignore the Kara's provocation.

"Of course!"

The boys went to take orders while the girls occupied a table by the window.

Kara was focused on her cellphone. She had sent many messages texts that morning.

"Scent of love between the hospital wards?"

Emma retaliated.

Everyone knew Hunter, the new patient and, perhaps , the Kara's new interest love.

"Mind your own business Emma! Today you're lucky: Latin Guy is out of the game and Leo buzzes around you like a bee!"

"Now are you who do the gossip!"

Kara smiled and put the cellphone in your pocket.

"Truce? Basically we are the only girls in this crazy group! Very nice but…with little tits!"

Emma reached out to seal the deal with the new friend.

"I papered the walls of the hospital with the letters for nurse Jackson. To tell everyone that she is indispensable for us. When we get back to Los Angeles I'm going to try her, I'm going to apologize to her!"

"Kara you're a girl surprising. I hated you until a week ago but now I admire you!"

"Thank you Skinnie Minnie…I meant Emma!"

Dash and Leo were surprised by the new agreement between girls.

Finally they came to the restaurant.

The guys asked the local's manager news about Eva . She was at work that day.

Recognized Jordi's friends, she tried to sneak away. Too late!

The young people notice her. Kara grabbed her by the arm.

"Not so fast Miss Mexico! We have a little speech to do whit you!"


End file.
